Another Love
by sulis kim
Summary: Yun & Jae Yaoi Kim Jaejoong. Sulit rasanya harus membiasakan hidup tanpa dirimu, terlebih tanpa cintamu. Shim Changmin. Jika takdir menginginkan aku kembali tanpa cinta di hati ini untuk dirimu, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah kembali. Jung Yunho. Hanya satu permintaanku. Tidaklah sesulit seperti yang kau bayangkan karena aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku karena aku Jung Yunho
1. Chapter prolog

Title : Another Love  
Author : Sherry Kim  
Main C : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Rate : T- M  
Gener : Romace, Drama, Sad, Horor comedy, Fantasy, etc...

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**  
Cerita ini milik saya seorang.  
Pemain milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan diri mereka.

Thank buat kak, Lluvia yang ngasih secuil kata kata indah.

 _Happy Reading...!_

 _"_ ** _Pada setapak kereta yang kosong dan tak berpenghuni, aku menanti sepotong hati yang kau bawa pergi. Sementara sang waktu sibuk merayu rindu yang tak sabar menunggu sebuah temu."_**

 ** _#Lluvia._**

Hembusan angin musim panas menyapa wajah cantik Jaejoong, meniup rambut _almond_ berpotong pendek miliknya menari kesana kemari _,_ ia berdiri terburu buru dari kursi yang di dudukinya saat kereta berhenti di balik kaca pembatas pada dinding luar Station.

Pandanganya tertuju pada satu satunya pintu exit mencari wajah yang selalu ia tunggu setiap hari terutama saat ini, ia masih setia memenunggu meski dirinya sudah menunggu sejak matahari belum menampakan sinarnya sampai matahari akan menuju peraduan. Namun Wajah itu tidak tampak sampai penumpang terakhir keluar dengan kereta itu melaju pergi.

Jaejoong yakin akan menemukan wajah itu jika ia bersabar menunggu kereta berikutnya, hanya sampai kereta berikutnya, jika sampai saat itu masih tidak menemukan seseorang yang di tunggu tunggu olehnya, maka sekali lagi ia harus bersabar menunggu sampai kereta minggu berikutnya yang membawa muatan serta penumpang dari semenanjung perbatasan Korea tiba.

Sudah pukuhan kali Jaejoong menghibur diri sendiri dengan mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa dengan bersabar penantianya akan berujung manis, penantian panjangnya tidak akan sia sia jika dirinya mau bersabar lebih, sedikit lagi pria itu mungkin akan kembali menepati janji yang telah pria itu janjikan.

Tetapi Jaejoong juga manusia biasa, dimana kesabaran yang ia miliki bisa menipis dengan bergulirnya waktu, keyakinanya yang ia miliki terkikis setiap detik yang berlalu.

Apakah dirinya terlalu membodohi diri sendiri dengan mengatakan dia akan kembali jika ia mau bersabar sampai beberapa jam lagi, sehari lagi atau sampai minggu berikutnya sampai ia berpura pura buta akan waktu yang telah ia lalui selama berbulan bulan lamanya.

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas dengan bola mata mulai terasa nyeri, pandanganya membur saat melihat kereta itu menghilang di ujung kejauhan sana, ia merasa sesuatu yang basah dari ujung mata lolos begitu saja saat mendongak untuk menahan kesedihan itu kembali merasuki jiwa. Ia terlalu lama membohongi diri sendiri dengan percaya bahwa dia akan kembali. Kenyataanya dia tidak akan kembali meskipun ia sangat yakin kekasihnya ingin kembali untuk menemui Jaejoong disini.

Jika pria itu masih ada, tentu kekasihnya akan menagih janji serta jawaban yang pria itu inginkan. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum Jaejoong jawab sampai sekarang. _"Maukah kau menikah denganku."_

Harusnya ia menjawab sebelum pria itu naik kedalam kereta untuk pergi, bukanya menuruti pria itu untuk memberinya jawaban saat dia kembali.

Dia berjanji akan kembali pada musim semi, musim panas telah tiba dan ia masih juga belum kembali, menyisakan Jaejoong yang setia disini menunggu dengan segenap kepercayaan serta Doa agar dia yang terciinta secepatnya kembali.

Jaejoong selalu berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu akan melangkah keluar dari kereta dengan terburu buru seperti setiap kali kekasihnya itu kembali pada bulan bulan sebelumnya untuk segera mencari Jaejoong di antara kerumunan. Dia akan berlari dengan senyuman hangat untuk menghampiri Jaejoong, memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium Jaejoong dengan segenap jiwa sampai Jaejoong merasa melebur bersama dia yang selalu ia rindukan, seperti ia yang selalu membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Seseorang yang menghuni hatinya, selalu, dan ia berharap selamanya.

Sesak didada membuat Jaejoong susah bernafas, air mata itu mengalir semakin deras dan ia berharap dapat menghentikan air mata itu karena Jaejoong tidak ingin kekasihnya melihat wajahnya berantakan.

Saat kereta terakhir membawa penumpang dari semananjung namun tidak membawa dia kembali bersamanya hati Jaejoong semakin di remas kuat, jantungnya terasa semakin remuk redam, begitu menyakitkan melebihi tikaman pisau belati sampai ia tidak sadar seseorang berjalan kearahnya.

Menarik jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang menggigil ia tahu dirinya bukan kedinginan, tetapi Jaejoong hanya ingin berlindung dari takdir yang memisahkan cinta mereka, seakan jaket yang ia kenakan mampu menutupi kelemahannya kasat mata. Cinta.

Ia sudah akan berputar menjauh saat mendapati seseorang berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Pria itu berdiri begitu dekat denganya, seakan siap untuk menahan tubuh Jaejoong jika kapan saja dirinya pingsan. Tetapi ia tidak akan pingsan, tidak untuk kesekian kali setiap tidak menemukan dia kembali dengan kereta terakhir di malam minggu.

Pria itu memakai seragam tentara, sama seperti kekasihnya. Tetapi bukan dia yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanya meskipun Jaejoong berharap itu dia.

Sungguh ironis karena Jaejoong selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri dan itu terjadi sudah terlalu lama dan jika dia akan kembali pastilah sudah kembali kesisinya. "Dia berjanji akan kembali, Siwon, dia sudah berjanji akan kembali." Suara itu bagai hembusan angin musim dingin, membekukan setiap jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Dia tidak akan kembali." Ujar pria berseragam tentara bername tag Choi Siwon itu kepada Jaejoong. "Kau membodohi dirimu sendiri Jae, karena Dia sudah pergi dengan terhormat untuk menyelamatkan warga sipil dari serangan pemberontak." Siwon tidak berniat mengatakan itu dengan suara keras, tapi kenyataanya berbeda. "Changmin telah pergi dengan bahagia dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali." Siwon maju selangkah saat menyadari tubuh pria yang berdiri di hadapanya akan limbung.

Mencari kenyamanan, Jaejoong menyandarkan keningnya di atas pundak Siwon. Menghirup aroma samar yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan kekasihnya. "Kau memikili aroma yang hampir sama denganya."

"Itu karena kami memakai deterjen pencuci pakaian yang sama." ujarnya sedikit bercanda, meski pada kenyataanya tidak di ragukan.

"Adakah benda lain yang kau temukan untukku," Suara Jaejoong bergetar. "Untukku selain surat serta cincin penikahan yang seharusnya aku dan dia kenakan." Tangisan wanita itu pecah. "Seharusnya kami sudah menikah dua bulan lalu." ujarnya sendu.

Tangan Siwon terulur untuk menenangkan dengan tepukan ringan punggung kecil Jaejoong yang semakin bergetar hebat.

Seorang pria lain berdiri di hadapan Siwon dengan mata sembab. Istrinya Kim Kibum memperhatikan Jaejoong dalam diam yang melemas di dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Dia pingsan lagi."

"Aku rasa ini lebih baik dari pada melihatnya berdiri disini sampai tengah malam." Siwon menyelipkan lenganya di belakang lutut Jaejoong, mengangkat tubuh pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mudah. "Ia jauh lebih ringan dari terakhir kali aku menggendongnya." Kenyataan itu membuat Siwon merasa sedih.

"Mungkin aku juga akan perperilaku sama jika kau yang tidak kembali dalam peperangan itu."

Langkah Siwon terhenti. Menatap punggung mungil istrinya yang menjauh sebelum membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk Jaejoong. "Aku mencintaimu begitu besar. Sama besarnya seperti Jaejoong mencintai Changmin sampai tidak bisa menerima kenyataan orang yang kita sayangi telah pergi."

~TBC~

Apa ini... Hua... Aku lagi sukanya nge,,,angst.

Tapi kan cuma di awalnya saja, pada akhirnya gak tau nyasar kemana. ~Senyum gaje~ adakah yang minat. Tinggalkan jejak.


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Love**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Ranting dahan pohon Sakura yang semula gundul mulai tumbuh tunas hijau pada akhir musim dingin. Angin sepoi membawa sisa sisa kelopak bunga sakura terbang di antara sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di bawah teduhnya pepohonan jalan setapak pinggiran kota menuju station terdekat.

"Andai aku bisa memetik bintang untukmu aku akan mengambil satu yang terindah di antara yang lainya. Jika dapat aku menghentikan sang waktu, aku akan menghentikan waktu saat dimana kau tersenyum untukku." Changmin menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, menuntun kekasihnya melewati serpihan gerimis bunga sakura menyiram keduanya dengan aroma keindahan melingkupi mereka.

Keduanya beriringan menyusuri jalan beraspal dengan langkah lamban. Enggan untuk beranjak dari kebersamaan mereka yang hanya sebulan sekali dapat mereka lalui bersama.

Wajah Jaejoong merona meskipun ia tahu Changmin hanya menggombal. "Jika seseorang mampu memetik bintang, langit pasti tak seindah setiap malam. Karena semua pria sepertimu pasti sudah mencuri bintang bintang itu untuk menggoda kekasih mereka." Tawa lembut Jaejoong selalu membuat hati Changmin merasa hangat. Ia menyukai tawa itu dan akan selalu membuat tawa itu menghiasi bibir kekasihnya.

Jujur, Jaejoong enggan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka sampai pada ujung jalan berbelok yang akan memisahkan mereka sebulan kedepan. Butuh waktu sebulan lagi untuk keduanya dapat bertatap muka serta bergandengan tangan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Ia berharap sebulan yang akan datang akan jauh lebih indah dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya bahkan tahun yang mereka lalui bersama.

Mereka akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk di habiskan bersama karena bulan berikutnya kekasih tampanya akan berulang tahun. Bersamaan dengan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Genggaman tangan Jaejoong mengerat, menahan Changmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Tubuh jangkung Changmin berputar untuk menghadap kearah Jaejoong. Wajah kekasihnya sudah memerah dan Changmin pasti akan melihat air mata di mata indah itu jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Ia menunduk untuk berbisik. "Aku juga." Ciuman perpisahan itu begitu singkat, tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Jaejoong kenang sampai pertemuan mereka sebulan berikutnya. "Jaga diri baik baik disaat aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku menyesal tidak dapat selalu berada di dekatmu setiap hari." Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu Jaejoong ingin lihat terpatri disana.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan, bersabarlah. Jika pemberontakan di perbatasan sudah dapat di redamkan aku akan mengajukan perpindahan tempat kerja yang bertempat di Incheon, dengan begitu kita tidak akan berpisah terlalu jauh karena jarak yang memisahkan kita ini." Janji Changmin.

"Benarkah!" anggukan Changmin membawa senyum kekasihnya berkembang begitu indah.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling Jaejoong melopat untuk memeluk kekasih tampannya. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan kebahagiaan atas apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan bersabar menunggumu sampai kau kembali."

Waktu seakan tidak berpihak kepada mereka. Station sudah di depan mata dan saatnya untuk mereka perpisah. "Aku harus pergi."

Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih dan bergetar ketika berucap. "Aku tahu." Jemari Jaejoong menggenggam erat jemari Changmin. Entah mengapa ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk tetapi... entahlah.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mengganggunya, hatinya berkata ia tidak boleh membiarkan Changmin pergi. Ini berbeda dengan perpisahan mereka sebelumnya. Selama tiga tahun mereka bersama ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang seperti ini.

Suara kekehan Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan pria itu. "Aku tidak bisa pergi Manis, kalau kau tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganmu." Pria itu menganggkat tangan mereka, menunjukan tangan yang masih bertautan satu sama lain.

Bibir lembut Changmin mencium jemari dingin Jaejoong sebelum melepaskan genggamanya dengan tidak rela. "Tunggu aku kembali, Saranghae." Langkah Jaejoong sudah akan mengejar kekasihnya, sampai ketika Changmin berputar menghadapnya untuk berseru. "Aku ingin melihat kau pergi, sekali saja." Pria itu tersenyum begitu manis. Sebuah permintaan aneh, menurut Jaejoong.

"Setiap kali kita berpisah kau lah yang selalu melihatku menjauh pergi. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku melihatmu pergi. Dan jangan melihat kebelakang jika kau mencintaiku karena aku akan berubah jadi katak kalau kau menoleh." keduanya tertawa.

Kembali menghampiri Jaejoong, kedua tangan Changmin menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong untuk memberinya ciuman manis.

Mengabaikan keseliling, keduanya seakan tuli juga buta. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana, di antara ratusan kerumunan manusia yang berjalan di sekeliking. Ciuman itu memebuat Jaejoong merasa bodoh karena ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa membalas lumatan bibir kekasihnya saat Changmin mencecap bibirnya sedemikian rupa. Ciuman itu berbeda dari ciuman sederhana yang selalu diberikan Changmin untuknya. Ciuman itu seakan ingin menelanjangi Jaejoong dan mengekspos segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan tanpa tedeng aling aling.

Ketika ciuman itu berakhir Jaejoong mendarat di pelukan hangat Changmin. Pria itu memeluknya begitu erat seakan mereka tidak akan berjumpa lagi untuk selamanya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Kata itu bagaikan nyanyian malaikat surga yang mendarat di bumi untuk Jaejoong dengar. Begitu merdu sampai air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi membasahi kemeja bagian depan yang Changmin kenakan. Ia tersedu dan memeluk kekasihnya saat tak mampu menahan tangis yang lolos dari bibirnya sendiri semakin keras. "Aku..."

"Jangan! Aku ingin kau menjawabnya ketika aku kembali bulan depan." Melepaskan pelukan mereka Changmin mendorong tubuh Jaejoong mundur. "Pergilah, biarkan aku melihatmu pergi, aku ingin memahami perasaanmu saat aku pergi dan jangan menoleh kebelakang. Tetaplah maju untuk kehidup selanjutnya." Kata itu tidak seperti sebuah permintaan, namun sebuah janji yang Changmin inginkan.

"Kau seakan tidak akan kembali, dan jika kau berani melakukan itu kau akan menyesal. Aku akan menangis setiap hari, aku akan berhenti makan sampai hanya tulang dan kulit yang tersisa. Aku akan bersedih jika kau tidak lagi mempedulikanku, kau pengerti!" Bibir Jaejoong bergetar ketika mengucapkan itu. Sungguh, dirinya tidak bis membayangan hidup tanpa kekasihnya. Ia di hidup sebatang kara dan hanya Changmin yang ia punya.

Changmim tertawa dan membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya, hanya kecupan ringan. " Aku tidak suka membayangkan kau kurus. Kau akan sangat jelek jika kurus." Pria itu kembali tertawa.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Kekasihnya sebelum berputar dan berlari pergi dengan senyum yang mengembang, namun terlihat sedikit hampa.

Sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa memaksanya untuk tidak membiarkan Kekasihnya pergi. Namun pekerjaan memaksa kekasihnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Ia tidak boleh egois dengan meminya Changmin untuk tetap tinggal karena kesihnya ingin menyelamatkan orang lain dari peperangan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Senyum Jaejoong tak ayal kembali merekah saat mengingat Changmin melamarnya.  
Sampai ia menyadari sesuatu terasa dingin dan asing di jemari kiri Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan mendapati sebuah cincin sederhana berhias berlian tersemat disana. Ya Tuhan, kapan Changmin menyelipkan benda indah itu di jemarinya.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh menengok kebelakang." Terdengar suara Changmin yang memaksa langkah Jaejoong berlari menjauh atau ia akan menengok kebelakang untuk menerjang kekasihnya dan mengatakan ia menerima lamaran itu sekarang. Detik ini, bahkan jika changmin ingin menikahinya pun ia siap. Tetapi ia sudah berjanji untuk memberi Changmin kesempatan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan.

Tidak! Ia harus bersabar. Sebulan lagi. Hanya sebulan. Dan sebulan yang Jaejoong yakini akan terasa lebih lama dari bulan bulan biasanya.

Kakinya membawa Jaejoong melangkah menjauh. Ia Tidak boleh membuat Changmin kecewa karena tidak menuruti permintaan kekasihnya untuk tidak menoleh. Maka ia berlari menjauh seperti apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan.

Sekelebat lampu mobil memantul melalui jendela kaca Cafe. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan sampai tertidur sesudah menyelesaikan pembukuan untuk hari ini. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Akhir akhir ini mimpi itu selalu menghantui dirinya, membawa kenangan beberapa bulan lalu kebersamaan mereka. Sampai Jaejoong hafal setiap kata terakhir yang mereka ucapkan saat perpisahan itu.

Jemari kanan Jaejoong memainkan cincin yang menggantung di antara kalung di lehernya, cincin yang Changmin berikan untuknya di hari itu.

Itu bukan mimpi. Mimpi tidak akan pernah datang lebih dari dua kali jika ia beruntung. Itu hanya ilusinya sendiri karena terus memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lupakan sedari dulu. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak mampu melupakan kenangan berharga kebersamaan terakhir mereka. Memory itu seperti terpatri di benak Jaejoong, di dalam otaknya atau salah satu syaraf bertempat di sudut yang tak ia tahu di dalam kepalanya. Yang jelas Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan demi kenangan kebersamaan dirinya dengan Changmin.

Cafe dalam kondisi gelap. Seingat Jaejoong ia belum mematikan lampu sore tadi. Ia bangkit untuk menyalakan lampu yang ternyata tidak juga terang mekipun ia menekan saklar berung kali. Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatap bola lampu di bawah langit langit. Dulu Changmin akan turun tangan sendiri jika bola lampu itu mati. Atau setidaknya ketika kekasihnya itu berada di rumah, jika tidak ia sendirilah yang harus mengganti bola lampu tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas dalam karena pernyataan kedua lah yang harus ia lakukan.

Jaejoong menggunakan tangga untuk dapat meraih bola lampu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ruangan terang saat ia berhasil memutar bola lampu pada tempatnya dan senyum getir muncul di bibirnya yang pucat.

Astaga. Ini salah! Kenapa ia tidak dapat menghentikan pikiranya untuk berhenti memikirkan kekasihnya. Changmin telah tiada dan pria itu tidak akan pernah kembali atau itu lah yang di katakan Siwon beserta seluruh tentara yang menghadiri upacara mengantar kepergian Changmin keperistirahatan terakhir yang bahkan tanpa jasad kekasihnya itu.

Sedikit. Ia berharap. Sangat berharap malah. Mungkin di suatu tempat kekasihnya masih bertahan untuk hidup. Mungkin Changmin terluka di suatu lereng gunung atau jurang, hutan atau padang pasir dan apapun itu, Jaejoong yakin kekasihnya itu akan kembali.

Ya Tuhan. Apakah ia berharap terlalu banyak, tetapi tidak ada salahnya berharap bukan?  
Selama harapan itu ada. Ia akan selalu berharap dan berdoa jika itu dapat membawa separuh dari hatinya kembali mengisi relung hatinya yang hampa.

Suara itu menyadarkan Jaejoong. Ia berdiri di atas kursi terlalu lama dan lagi lagi melamun. Suara itu kembali terdengar dan ia melihat seseorang berdiri di luar Cafe mondar mandir kesana kemari tidak jelas.

Pria itu seperti mejeritkan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak mendengar dengan baik.

Jaejoong hanya menatapnya untuk mendegarkan sampai pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari sisi bawah pohon sakura rindang yang seperti... Batu.

Demi Tuhan. Jaejoong bergegas turun saat terdengar suara kaca pecah dan batu itu mendarat di salah satu bawah meja depan Cafe. Pria itu menerjang masuk dengan langkah cepat menuju kearahnya dengan wajah merah, bibir mengumpat dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong membeku di tengah anak tangga.

Pria itu marah dan mengapa?  
Bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah karena pria itu menghancurkan kaca depan Cafe miliknya.

.

.

.

*

Jung Yunho memperhatikan mobil mewah itu memasuki gerbang besar sebuah Mansion milik salah seorang pebisnis terkenal di Seoul.

Ia menamai pebisnis itu juragan mobil yang sukses dengan deler Mobil di setiap kota di penjuru Korea bahkan di Gwangju tempat ia tinggal sebulan lalu. Awal mula dirinya tahu keberadaan Bigboss yang baru saja mendirikan cabang di beberapa kota setelah kembalinya dari luar negeri.

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat duduk di dalam mobil bersama sopir pribadi wanita itu dengan anggun seperti biasanya. Bibir Yunho menyerigai licik. Sudah cukup mengintai Mansion itu untuk hari ini, kebisaan yang ia jalani seminggu terakhir.

Memasukan teropong kecil kedalam tas punggung miliknya ia berjalan menjauh dari mansion mewah yang belum pernah Yunho masuki. Jangankan masuk kedalam, berdiri di depan pintu gerbang itu pun ia tidak sudi karena tempat itu sungguh ia benci, kalau saja wanita yang selalu ia awasi tidak tinggal di dalam sana.

Langkah kaki panjang Yunho membawa pria itu menjauhi Mansiom dan mencari sebuah kedai pinggir jalan setelah ia berjalan jauh dengan tujuan tak tentu arah.

Sebulan lamanya Yunho tinggal di ibu kota , Seoul. Kota yang kata orang sangatlah menakjubkan serta indah namun sangat berbeda dari versi pandangan Yunho. Seoul adalah tempat perkumpulan orang gila. Gila kerja gila uang dan gila dengan penmpilan. Oh, mungkin ia keterlaluan karena sungguh, demi apapun, Ia belum pernah melihat kota lain yang melebihi sibuknya orang orang yang tinggal di kota super sibuk ini.

Pelayan datang dengan sebotol soju untuk Yunho. Pria itu membuka botol tersebut dengan santai sebelum meneguk cairan bening dengan perlahan. Dinginya cuaca di luar tidak mampu di halau dengan segelas soju, itu sebabnya Yunho berusaha menegug sebanyak banyaknya cairan bening tersebut sebelum ia mencari tempat tinggal untuk tidur malam ini.

Ia baru saja di usir dari apartemen murah di pinggiran kota karena membuat kegaduhan dengan kebiasaanya yang suka bernyanyi di dalam tidur, atau tepatnya mendengkur. Astaga, ia tidak merasa dirinya pernah mendengkur dan itu hanya alasan pemilik apartemen karena ia belum memberi uang sewa bulan kedua yang berakhir kemarin, di tambah Bibi itu ingin memasukan penyewa baru yang mampu membayar lebih mahal dari Yunho.

Sialan. Jika orang itu mampu membayar lebih mahal mengapa memilih tempat kumuh yang Yunho tempati, bukanya memilih apartemenya lain yang lebih nyaman dan lebih lebar selain satu kamar dan kamar mandi dapur dan ruang makan yang menjadi satu.

Jung Yunho bukanlah putra orang kaya yang memiliki warisan berlimpah setelah Paman dan Bibi yang merawatnya meninggal tiga bulan lalu karena kecelakaan. Yunho harus meninggalkan rumah kontrakan di Gwangju serta menjual semua barang peninggalan Paman dan Bibi yang tidaklah menghasilkan banyak untuk membiayai dirinya menempuh perjalanan dari Gwangju ke Seoul. Mencari seseorang yang telah mencampakkan dirinya di masa lalu. Ia pikir ia akan menemukan tempat untuk bekerja sambilan sebelum dirinya menemukan wanita yang di carinya selama ini.

Hanya saja Yunho tidak menyangka mencari pekerjaan di seoul tidak semudah di Gwangju. Bahkan ijasah dengan nilai tinggi serta gelar sarjana yang Yunho sandang belum cukup membuat Yunho di terima di salah satu perusahaan yang ia minati mengingat dirinya belum terlalu berpengalaman.

Yunho pernah berpikir untuk melamar kerja di salah satu tempat makan atau tempat tempat lain. Namun nasib sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya karena selama satu bulan tinggal di Seoul dirinya masih belum juga menemukan pekerjaan dan uang yang di milikinya di dalam tabungan semakin menipis tanpa adanya pemasukan sedikitpun.

Menghela nafas dalam. Ia kembali meneguk soju untuk kembali berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia tidur di jalanan bukan? Dirinya bukanlah gelandangan dan Hotel bukanlah tujuan yang bagud karena bermalam disana membutuhkan dana yang tidaklah sedikit, terutama di ibukota Korea ini.

Botol kosong. Tiga botol. Apakah ia sudah duduk selama itu disini.

Astaga siapa yang menghabiskan seluruh isinya?

Dengan tidak rela ia harus pergi atau Bibi pemilik toko akan mengusirnya karena Yunho tidak ingin menghabiskan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidaklah penting.

Dinginya malam terasa menusuk meski musim dingin hampir berlalu saat Yunho berjalan keluar kedai. Udara tetaplah lembab disertai semilir dingin pada jam yang menunjukan lewat dari dini hari. Yunho membiarkan kakinya berjalan sesuai kehendak, ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

Biarkan takdir membawanya kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang membutuhkannya disana dan mungkin jika dia beruntung telah ada seseorang yang menunggunya disana. Yunho terkekeh. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya?

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Semua wanita yang ia kenal menjauh. Itu benar! Semuanya, bahkan satu satunya wanita yang sangat ia sayangi juga meninggalkanya beberapa tahun silam demi pria yang lebih kaya dan disinilah dirinya. Untuk mencari wanita yang tidak menginginkanya.

Untuk apa?  
Ia sendiri masih mempertannya kan itu. Naluri menuntunya untuk pergi dan iapun datang ke Seoul.

Silau cahaya yang tiba tibauncul dari sebuah toko di sisi kanan membuat Yunho terhenyak. Ia menoleh ketempat yang di terangi lampu dan berdirilah wanita itu disana. Atau itulah yang Yunho lihat karena seseorang itu memiliki rambut sebahu berdiri disana.

Musang Yunho mengamati kedalam toko yang ternyata sebuah Cafe untuk beberapa saat. Orang itu tidak bergerak, bahkan tidak juga turun dari tangga... Tunggu. Tangga?

Ia mengerjap. Mungkinkan wanita itu akan bunuh diri? Ya Tuhan, Yunho harus menghentikannya.

Tanpa menunggu ia berlari untuk mengetuk pintu utama yang sudah terkunci. Ia berlati sisi Cafe yang berdinding kaca dan memanggil siaapun yang berada di dalam sana.

Orang itu masih berdiri dan terlihat melamun. Tenang, jangan panik karena wanita kurus itu masih belum bertindak. Dan ia harus menemukan cara bagaimana ia menghentikan tindakan gila siapapun yang berdiri di dalam sana.

Masih berusaha memanggil wanita di dalam sana, Yunho menyadari jika dia seorang pria. Seseorang di dalam mengamatinya dan Yunho harus cepat bertindak.

Yunho setelah ia berteriak berkali kali dan memanggil, namun orang itu tidak menanggapinya.

Ia harus mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat memecahkan kaca. Kepala Yunho berputar dengan bola mata menyusuri kesana kemari sampai ia melihat batu yang lumayan sebesar tertata mengelilingin sebuah pohon. Persetan. Ia harus menyelamatkan orang itu untuk mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan hal gila.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia memujulkan batu tersebut yang hanya menimbulkan seuah retakan disana. Lagi dan ia melempar batu dengan kekuatan penuh sampai kaca itu pecah. Kaki berbalut sepatu Yunho menendang kaca yang sudah pecah untuk memungkinkan tubuhnya masuk tanpa terluka.

"Kau sudah gila. Apa yang kau lakukan. Masalah tidak akan terselesaikan jika kau bunuh diri."Pria itu hanya berdiri disana mengamati Yunho saat ia berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

Wajah terkejut di hadapan semakin membuatYunho geram, saat Yunho menyambar pergelangan tangan pria itu ia merasa pria itu sungguh mungil, sangat kurus malah. Lengan Yunho menghentak kuat sebelum menarik paksa pria itu sampai tubuh pria terkuyyng kebelakang dengan ia berada dibawahnya.

Astaga. Pria itu memiliki tubuh seringan seorang gadis. Atau itulah pikiran Yunho karena ia belum pernah mengangkat tubuh gadis manapun selain pria cantik yang masih berada dalam gendonganya saat ini.

Keterkejutan pria itu begitu nyata sampai Yunho merasa bersalah karena mengejutkan pria itu dan menggagalkan acara bunuh diri itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak harus bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?"  
Jika selama ini Yunho belum pernah mendengar nyanyian peri, maka sekarang ia telah mendengaranya. Suara pria itu begitu mersu sampai ia terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Keduanya terdiam hanya untuk saling memandang satu salam lain. Sampai Jaejoong bersuara dengan nada takut. "Bisakah kau turunkan aku?"

Kakinya terasa lemas saat menampak pada lantai ketika pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya. "Kau salah sangka, aku..." Ia terdiam.

Pri itu menurunkanya namun tak berniat melepaskan rengkuhan lengan kekar itu dari kedua didi tubuh Jaejoong. "Maaf."

Keduanya saling pandang. Yunho mundur untuk mengamati sekeliling karena ia merasa aneh telah memeluk seorang pria dan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Pria cantik dengan dengan mata Doe indah yang menatapnya dengan bola mata hitam kelam. Sayangnya semburat gelap menggantung di bawah mata sedikit membuat pria itu terlihat pucat.

Karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa Jaejoong mengamati sekeliking. Ya Tuhan, pria besar itu merusak tokonya. "Kau menghancurkan kaca itu."

Sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan Yunho mengangguk. Meski pria yang membelakangi dirinya tidak melihat itu. "Ya, dan itu karena kau ingin bunuh diri. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan itu."

"Aku hanya mengganti bola lampu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa juga aku ingin bunuh diri." Suara itu terdengar lebih tinggi dari yang ingin di ucapkanya. Dan Jaejoong menyesali itu.

"Bola lampu?" Mendongak, Yunho memperhatikan bola lampu untuk memastikan apa yang di katakan pria itu. "Astaga."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Serpihan kaca menyebar di lantai. Kaca sebelah kananCafe benar benar rusak total. "Aku akan mengganti kaca itu." Yunho merutuk karena mengatakan itu ketika tabunganya semakin menipis. "Tetapi tidak dengan uang karena aku tidak memiliki banyak uang." Ia mengamati sekeliking. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuknya mendapat pekerjaan.

"Lalu?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Dengan apa ia harus membayar? "Tubuhku."

Tubuh pria yang berdiri di hadapan Yunho berputar secepat kilat. Dari ekpresi wajah yang di tunjukan pria yang tidak ia tahu siapa namanya itu, Yunho sadar, sepertinya ia telah mengucapkan kata yang tidak sepantasnya.

"Tu... buh mu?"

"Mak... sud... ku..."Ia tergagap. Tak tahu harus berkata apa? "Tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa membayar itu dengan tubuhmu."

"Tung... gu." Pria itu maju selangkah dan Yunho mundur setengah langkah.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER LOVE**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Jadi kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Yunho menatap pria yang belum ia tahu namanya itu gamang. Sungguh, ia hanya berusaha menebus kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan karena begitu sembrono dengan memecahkan kaca Cafe milik lelaki ini. Andai ia tahu pria itu tidak akan bunuh diri, tentu saja dirinya tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang hanya membuat dirinya terlibat masalah hukum.

Astaga bagaimana jika pria itu melaporkan dirinya ke polisi atas tuduhan penyerangan yang tidak ia sengaja.

Yunho sendiri ngeri membayangkan hal itu terjadi, ia memang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, tapi jika harus menetap di dalam sel penjara, tidak! Terima kasih.

"Maaf karena telah memecahkan kaca itu," Ia menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah lantai. Dimana serpihan kaca berebaran. "aku benar benar berpikir, bahwa kau akan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang tentunya membahayakan nyawamu sendiri."

Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak merasa marah seperti ini. Ini bukanlah sifatnya. Namun entah mengapa ia hanya ingin marah, ingin melampiaskan amarah yang ia pendam akhir akhir ini, dan godaan untuk membentak seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal siapa nama pria itu terlalu besar meskipun sebenarnya pria itu bermaksud baik dengan menolong dirinya -yang tentu saja tidak perlu- .

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Kau benar," Akhirnya ia berkata setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. "aku berterima kasih karena kau berniat menolongku, meskipun akan lebih baik jika aku mati."

Kata itu di ucapkan dengan nada tenang, tidak ada nada bercanda yang di tunjukan pria cantik yang saat ini masih berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sungguh berniat untuk mengganti kerugian ini." Dan ia harus memikirkan dengan cara apa harus menebusnya.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau ganti, karena aku tidak menginginkan uang ganti rugi setelah kau berbaik hati berniat menolongku." Tangan kurus pria itu berniat menganggkat tangga dan Yunho membantu pria itu sebelum pria itu beranjak.

"Ijinkan aku melakukanya, kalau tidak rasa bersalahku tidak akan hilang sampai aku mampu mengganti semua ini. Kalau boleh tahu, ini di taruh dimana?"

Jaejoong tidak berniat membantah karena ia merasa tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah dan tidak bertenaga setelah tenaga terakhir yang ia gunakan untuk merah marah tidak jelas dan ia baru ingat sudah sejak pagi perutnya tidak terisi apapun kecuali air putih. "Gudang di samping toilet dapur belok sebelah kanan, taruh dimanapun kau suka." Ia berkata.

Yunho baru saja menaruh tas punggung miliknya yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar pakaian di lantai. Ia menggantikan Jaejoong mengangkat tangga namun belum juga ia masuk ke dapur ia di kagetkan oleh suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras. Dengan rasa penasaran ia kambali ke ruang depan dan tidak melihat siapapun disana.

Tunggu, dimana pria itu?

Menuruti naluri, Yunho melangkah maju dan ia terkejut mendapati pria cantik yang ia belum kenal itu tergeletak di lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, sangat terlambat bagimu untuk jatuh ketika tangganya sudah akan aku kembalikan ketempat semula." ujarnya dengan nada nercanda.

Dengan langkah cepat, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mendapati pria itu benar benar tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan candaan seperti yang dipikirkanya.

"Hey, kau tidak bercanda, bukan?" Perasaan khawatir mulai melingkupi Yunho. Pria cantik itu masih tidak bergerak meskipun ia sudah menepuk nepuk wajahnya yang selembut kapas. Tanpa sadar Yunho tetap menahan tanganya disana untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Seorang pria masuk melalui jendela kaca yang pecah dan memperhatikan sekeliling. "Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi disini?" Pria itu menatap Yunho yang berlutut di sisi Jaejoong, pandangan pria itu beralih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Jaejoongie." Seru pria itu. "Kau penjahat." serunya kepada Yunho, menuduh.

"Bukan." Yunho berteriak. Dengan cepat ia menyadari apa yang dipikirkan pria yang saat ini sudah siap untuk menghubungi polisi -kalau ia tidak salah tebak, apalagi yang akan di lakukan seseorang setelah melihat kekacauan yang di buatnya ini- .

"Bukan? Kalau begitu kau siapa? Ya Tuhan, persetan siapa kau. Tolong bawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya dan siapapun kau aku akan mendapatkan jawabanya nanti."

.

.

.

*

Kim Heechul masih belum begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja di jelaskan oleh pria yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Jung Yunho itu. Bagaimana ia bisa mempercayainya jika pria itu terlihat menakutkan.

Tidak! Bukan menakutkan, hanya saja pria itu terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian lusuh karena sering di pakai dan cuci meskipun bersih namun rambut pria itu di biarkan panjang sampai di atas bahu dan diikat asal layaknya pria brandal, belum lagi celana model sobek sana sini yang di kenakan Yunho serta perawakan tubuh tinggi.

Heechul memang harus mengakui itu adalah mode tapi sungguh, pria dengan tinggi tubuh lebih dari seratus delapan puluh senti meter atau itulah yang ia yakini mengingat Jung Yunho itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pria itu memiliki tubuh berotot layaknya pemimpin sekelompok pria berbahaya atau anggota mafia. Juga, pria itu tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Seoul.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau sudah melihat tanda pengenalku bukan?"

Memang sudah. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari kamar ini selangkah pun sampai Jaejoong bangun dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau katakan." Heechul mengancam. Ia tidak boleh percaya sepenuhnya, tentu saja!

Jung Yunho boleh memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dan berotot dari Kim Heechul tapi pria manis di hadapanya itu memiliki keberanian tingkat singa si raja hutan yang menakjubkan.

"Aku tidak akan kabur jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang sudah aku lakukan, persis seperti apa yang sudah aku ceritakan kepadamu tadi. Dan kau... " Jari Yunho menunjuk Heechul. "apakah kau yakin jika kau sahabatnya? Karena bisa saja kau mengawasi kami sejak tadi dan berniat jahat kepada Jaejoong."

Benar! Namanya Kim Jaejoong, atau itulah yang Heechul katakan kepada dokter yang baru saja pergi usai memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong.

Merasa tersinggung atas tuduhan yang di lemparkan Yunho Heechul berkacak pinggang marah. "Aku kesini untuk melihat Jaejoong dan aku sepupunya kalau kau tidak percaya lihat di nakas itu, foto kami beberapa tahun lalu."

Kepala Yunho menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk Heechul dan mengambil bingkai foto dengan cepat. "Kau yakin itu kau? Mungkin saja kau melakukan operasi untuk meyakinkanku dan kau sebenarnya menculik Heechul yang asli, dan di sembunyikan di suatu tempat."

Bola mata besar yang Yunho akui sedikit mirip dengan Jaejoong itu mengerjap terkejut atas apa yang di lontarkannya. Memang ada kemiripan pada keduanya hanya saja Yunho tidak akan mengakui itu karena tuduhan yang pria itu lontarkan pada dirinya.

Heechul menggeram marah. Pria itu benar benar gila!

Yunho tertawa, dengan santai pria itu mendudukan pantatnya di sofa untuk dua orang, satu satunya sofa di kamar sederhana bercat dinding putih di lantai dua Cafe. "Aku haya bercanda. Syukurlah Jaejoong baik baik saja." kata itu di ucapkan Yunho dengan begitu tulus dan Heechul merasa sedikit lega mendengar itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kekurangan gizi dan bagaimana berat badan serta tekanan darah Jaejoong begitu rendah? Aku pikir dia tidak kekurangan uang untuk makan dan aku melihat banyak persediaan makanan di kulkas." Yunho tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menambahkan. "Maaf, aku haus dan mencari air dingin untuk minum dan hanya menemukan bir memenuhi separuh dari kulkas dan tidak ada salahnya aku mengambil satu kaleng, bukan?"

"Tidak jika kau meminta ijin terlebih dulu." jawabann Heechul memang terdengar galak. Namun pria itu terlihat santai dan mendekati ranjang dimana Jaejoong terlelap tidur di bawah selimut.

"Bagaimana aku harus meminta ijin ketika pemilik rumah masih betah untuk tidur, dan aku yakinkan kau akan mengatakan itu kepadanya nanti, setelah Jaejoong siuman tentunya."

Memilih diam, Heechul tidak berniat berdebat tentang sebotol bir yang tidaklah seberapa ketika sepupunya dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

Selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tanganya dan itu sudah botol kedua sejak Jaejoong pingsan. "Banyak hal yang terjadi denganya beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Kejadian buruk kurasa." Yunho duduk tegak di sofa.

Mengangguk, Heechul menambahkan. "Dia kehilangan satu satunya orang yang di sayanginya sampai Jaejoong tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup lagi jika dia tidak kembali."

"Kekasih?" Yunho mendapati tebakan itu benar. "Apakah Jaejoong tidak memiliki keluarga?"

"Tidak, selain aku."

"Begitu juga aku," Yunho menyahut, "ku pikira kita akan menjadi teman yang cocok jika dia tidak keberatan."

"Aku meragukan itu karena... " Heechul terdiam. Pria manis itu seakan ragu sebelum memutuskan benar benar diam dan tidak berniat untuk meneruskan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Karena apa?"

"Jaejoong tidak terlalu pandai bergaul."

"Aku sebaliknya dan lihat kita berdua. Kau dan aku sudah bercerita banyak hal selama beberapa jam kebersamaan kita." Heechul memutar bola mata jengah. Sungguh, pria itu pria teraneh yang pernah dikenalanya, sok kenal dan banyak bicara.

"Aku butuh istirahat, kepalaku pusing dan lelah setelah membersihkan lantai dasar dari kekacauan yang telah aku lakukan." Dengan santai Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa mungil yang hanya mampu menampung separuh dari tubuhnya, kaki pria itu menggantung di lengan dan menjuntai kelantai.

Heechul mencuri pandang kearah Yunho yang dengan nyaman berebahan di sofa, sofa rumah asing yang bahkan tidak pria itu kenal layaknya rumah pria itu sendiri. "Kau tidak takut aku membunuhmu ketika kau tidur?"

"Kalau kau akan membunuhku kau tidak akan mengatakan itu kepadaku. Selamat malam dan kalau tidak keberatan _tolong_ matikan lampunya."

Cukup sudah kesabaran Heechul di uji dengan tingkah ajaib pria berandal ini. Ia mengrutu namun kembali menahan amarah yang sudah sampai ke ubun ubun juga tangannya yang gatal untuk mencekik pria yang sudah tertidur itu detik ini juga.

Menghela nafas ia mematikan lampu utama dan menggantikanya dengan lampu bercahaya redup mungil di dinding, tepat di atas dua sisi kepala ranjang.

"Selamat malam." Ia memusatkan seluruh perhatianya kepada Jaejoong, menarik selimut sampai kepundak Jaejoong dan memastikan infus terpasang dengan baik di balik selimut sebelum ia tidur di sisi lain ranjang.

Ia akan menginap, seperti apa yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelum kejadian ajaib ini terjadi dan jika Jaejoong terbangun di tengah malam, ok, sekarang sudah jam empat pagi dan biarkan mereka tidur sampai matahari kembali terbenam keesokan harinya, ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Hari masih gelap ketika Yunho membuka mata. Ia duduk untuk mengumpulkan sebagian memorinya yang hilang.

Cahaya remang remang malam memudahkan dirinya mengamati sekeliling dan ia ingat dirinya tertidur di kamar Kim Jaejoong dan kedua pria bermarga Kim itu masih tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Yunho adalah memastikan infus itu masih tersisa sebelum ia menutup selang infus atau mencabutnya seperti apa yang sudah dokter ajarkan kepada mereka sebelum dokter itu pergi. masih tersisa sedikit dan Yunho melirik jam yang menujukan pukul Lima tiga puluh menit. Tidak biasanya ia bangun di pagi buta seperti ini.

Merasa tenggorokanya kering, Yunho keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk mencari air minum. semoga ia menemukan air putih atau ia harus meminum bir lagi untuk menghilangkan haus.

Angin malam meniup korden jendela depan sedikit lebih kencang saat Yunho memasuki ruang Tv. Yunho merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri karena hembusan dingin musim yang akan berganti.

Detak jarum jam menggema beriringan dengan siulan angin dari sela sela jendela dan korden. Mengabaikan korden menari mari di bagian jendela lebar depan yang sengaja tidak di tutup ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Ruangan tidaklah begitu gelap meski tidak ada lampu. Cahaya pedar dari lampu jalan diluar cukup untuk membuat Yunho merasakan adanya orang lain di ruangan itu.

Seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih. "Hah... " ia menghela nafas. "sepupu Jaejoong lain?" Mengabaikan orang itu Yunho menuang segelas air minum untuk dirinya sendiri, meneguknya rakus.

Tenggorokanya benar benar kering dan ia merasa lapar. "Kapan kau datang dan kau... " Menyadari sesuatu Yunho berputar cepat dari dapur menuju ruang tv. Pria yang ia maksud berdiri di antara kedua ruangan dan menatapnya sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya dengan bola mata terbelalak lebar.

Saat itulah Yunho menyadari pria itu bukan sepupu Jaejoong. Tidak ada sepupu lain seperti apa yang di katakan Heechul tadi.

"Siapa kau?"

Dalam gelapnya ruangan Yunho mampu melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Mata bening itu menatapnya terkejut seperti apa yang di perlihatkan oleh musang miliknya.

Shim Changmin menatap terkejut pria yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya itu. Ia selalu percaya dengan keajaiban, keajaiban akan sesuatu di dunia dalam hidup.

Selama berbulan bulan ia selalu berharap adanya kejaiban lain. Keajaiban dimana seseorang menyadari keberadaanya, dan jika dia beruntung Jaejoonglah orang itu.

Dirinya nyaris putus asa untuk berharap. Putus asa untuk mampu berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan putus asa untuk bisa melihat senyum pria itu untuknya. Changmin putus ada untuk menunggu kejaiban itu datang sampai saat ini.

"Shim Changmin." Ia berkata lirih.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh tanpa permisi. Terima kasih Tuhan. Seseorang mampu melihat keberadaanya meskipun pria itu pria menyebalkan yang membuat hancur Cafe yang ia dan Jaejoong dirikan.

"Siapa kau?" Sekali lagi Yunho bertanya.

Mata bambi Changmin melihat bagaimana kepalan tangan Yunho mengarah kepadanya dan ia memejamkan mata erat.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia hanya merasakan semilir angin melewati depan wajah dan ketika ia membuka mata pria bernama Jung Yunho itu berdiri di belakangnya setelah terhuyung.

Berputar cepat, Yunho memperhatikan tanganya sendiri yang mulai gemetaran. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu...? " wajah Yunho berubah pucat menyadari akan suatu hal.

Sebelum Yunho ketakutan, dengan buru buru Changmin berkata. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku bukanlah orang jahat... "

"Atau... Hantu jahat." Changmin menutup mata melihat bola mata pria itu berputar untuk kemudian di susul suara gedebuk.  
Pria itu pingsan.

Chim Changmin berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan Yunho yang terkapar di lantai dengan tidak elit. "Dasar manusia tidak berguna." ujarnya.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Another Love  
Author : Sherry Kim  
Main C : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Rate : T- M  
Gener : Romace, Drama, Sad, Horor comedy, Fantasy, etc...

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**  
Cerita ini milik saya seorang.  
Pemain milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan diri mereka.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Aroma harus masakan serta suara suara berisik mengusik tidur nyenyak Yunho. Suara denting penggorengan dari arah dapur membuat telinga pria itu bergerak gerak seperti telinga rubah kala mendengarkan langkah kaki mangsanya.

Musang miliknya terbuka lebar. Siapa gerangan yang ribut di rumahnya pada waktu sepagi ini. Pria itu duduk dengan cepat. Selimut jatuh ke lantai saat ia berdiri dengan kondisi setengah sadar sebelum kembali jatuh terduduk.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Apa yang terjadi sampai kepalanya brrdentum tak karuan? Seingatnya ia tidak minum alcohol. Ia mengaduh sakit ketika jemarinya menenukan benjolan serta memar di belakang kepalanya. Membuka mata, ia mengawasi sekliling dan merasa tidak mengenal tempat ini.

Di mana ia berada?  
Musang Yunho menyipit mengamati sekeliling sekali lagi, tempat ini tidak ia kenali. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Bulu tengkuknya seketika merinding, ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia melihat hantu. Ya Tuhan, di rumah ini. Hantu!

"Kau sudah sadar." Yunho melombat terkejut mendengar suara sapaan tanpa permisi itu. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah mati andai ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

Jaejoong berdiri berkacak pinggang di pintu dapur tanpa daun pintu menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah, di mana Yunho tidur nyenyak sepanjang pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Yunho riang setelah ia menenangkan diri. Ia ingat semuanya, di mulai dari hancurnya kaca cafe pria yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya itu sampai hantu yang mengejutkannya dan ia tidak ingat lagi.

Alis Jaejoong mengeryit. Spatula dalam genggamanya menunjuk ke luar jendela, menunjukan kepsda pria pemalas itu matahati yang sudah bersinar hampir di atas kepala. "Kau masih bilang ini pagi?"

"Pagi bagiku." jawab Yunho asal. Mengamati sekeliling Yunho merada ia harus berjaga jaga jika hantu itu kembali datang. _Semoga ia tidak melihat hantu itu lagi._ Yunho berdoa sepenuh hati.

Pria itu melompat melewati sisi meja makan menghampiri Jaejoong yang kembali sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sambil bergumam. "Dasar pemalas.

"Cafe tidak buka?" Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang saat ini mondar mandir di dapur kecil itu.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada seseorang yang telah merusak jendela depan cafe."

Pria itu hanya nyengir, samar samar Yunho mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah yang menandakan perbaikan sedang di lakukan di sana. "Aku akan membayar semuanya dengan tenagaku, mungkin aku bisa bekerja di cafe untuk menebusnya. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan, berkemaslah dan segera pergi dari sini setelah sarapan." Suara dentuman piring menyapa meja terdengar mengerikan. Pria itu menaruh hidangan pagi dengan tenaga berlebihan yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Yunho mengekor Jaejoong ke dapur.

"Tidak ada urusanya denganku."

"Aku butuh pekerjaan, aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membayar ganti rugi." ujarnya mencari alasan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ganti rugi, yang aku butuhkan kau segera angkat kaki dari rumahku." Jaejoong berhenti. Reflek Yunho pun ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Yunho mundur selangkah karena mereka berdiri begitu dekat.

Pria itu memiliki mata bulat dengan bulu lentik indah di atasnya saat Yunho memperhatikan lebih dekat ketika Jaejoong berputar dan mendelik ke arahnya.  
"Aku semakin yakin untuk mengusirmu."

"Kau tidak setega itu bukan, kasihanilah aku." Memasang wajah teraniyaya, Yunho tidak yakin Jaejoong merasa tergugah karena pria itu mendelik ngeri ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh pelayan, cafeku tidak terlalu sibuk untuk memerlukan pelayan tambahan, termasuk pria dengan penampilan mengerikan sepertimu."

Menunduk untuk memeriksa pakaiannya, Yunho akui ia memang berantakan, dan ia tidak berani menatap cermin karena ia yakin rambut sebahu miliknya bisa seburuk singa jantan. Tapi ia butuh oekerjaan, dan ini satu satunya kesempatan yang ia milikki. "Kenapa? Padahal di depan sana kampus, seharusnya tempat ini ramai bukan?"

Rahang Jaejoong berubah kaku, Yunho mundur selangkah melihat wajah pria itu memerah. "Ramai tidaknya cafeku tidak ada hubunganya dengan kampus atau mahasiswa. Mereka tidak begitu saja menjadi pintar dengan minum segelas kopi atau memesan satu makanan setiap hari di cafeku." Wajah pucat Jaejoong kemarin malam benar benar lenyap, di gantikan wajah merah padam mengerikan.

Yunho berkacak pinggang, membalas delikan Jaejoong dengan tegas. Andai saja ia memiliki uang cukup atau pekerjaan ia tidak akan memaksa Jaejoong menerimanya. Akan tetapi ia tidak memiliki apapun selain tenaga dan tubuhnya. "Jika kau memperkejakan aku Jae, cafe ini akan berkembang pesat, percayalah padaku."

Alis dengan bulu halus membentuk segaris indah itu menggeryit meremehkan. Yunho bertanya tanya apakah Jaejoong merawatnya setiap hari sampai memilikki alis seindah kaum wanita. "Aku tidak membutuhkan pelayan, titik. Penghasilanku tidak cukup untuk menggaji seorang pelayan."

 _Sebegitu miskin kah pria ini, juga cafenya?_ Yunho cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengatakan kata itu dengan lantang. Alih alih ia berkata. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku gaji, cukup tempat tinggal dan makan sampai cafe ini berkembang pesat jadi kau bisa memberiku gaji berapapun itu."

Mulut mungil Jaejoong terbuka, ia sudah akan memprotes saat Yunho memotong katalkata yang belum ia ucapkan. "Satu bulan, jika cafe ini belum juga berkembang kau boleh menendangku keluar tanpa sepeserpun gaji yang perlu kau keluarkan."

Musang Yunho mengamati sekeliling dengan gugup. Ia sudah sangat berani mengancam Jaejoong untuk memperkejakan dirinya, tapi ia tidak punya pikihan lain. Hati kecilnya takut, tentu saja! Bagaimana jika Jaejoong memiliki pendirian batu yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Jaejoong untuk beberapa lama. "Baiklah." akhirnya. Yunho menghela napas mendengar itu. "Tapi kau akan tinggal di gudang bawah, jika kau keberatan... "

"Aku bisa tidur di mana saja, bahkan lantai sekalipun." Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada di pinggir jalan, tidak kedinginan di luar sana dengan perut keroncongan.

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak memiliki kamar lain di sini."

Mendesah lega, Yunho tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Terima kasih Jaejoongie."

Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang. Bola matanya mendelik lebar merasakan tubuh keras Yunho melingkupinya. Pria itu memiliki otot kuat di lengan yang membuat Jaejoong iri.

Melepaskan Jaejoong, Yunho mebatap sekeliling, lagi. Ia butuh kamar mandi, secepatnya. "Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi, aku akan bekerja mulai hari ini. Dan aku butuh mandi."

Jaejoong masih terkejut dengan pelukan dadakan itu, ia hanya menunjuk kamar mandi di sebelah kamar yang tadi malam ia tempati tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Membiarkan Yunho melesat masuk ke sana dengan wajah secerah matahari musim gugur.

Shim Changmin memperhatikan keduanya dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasa dadanya nyeri melihat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dengan perasaan bersalah ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu. Ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu, membisikan kata cinta dan rindu yang ia bendung selama berbulan bulan lamanya. Dan ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Andai saja ia bisa melakukanya, tapi ia hanya arwah yang tidak bisa menunjukan jati dirinya kepada Jaejoong. Berbulan bulan ia mencoba dan hampir putus asa sampai tadi malam.

Jung Yunho, Changmin menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu. Hanya pria itulah harapan satu-satunya agar ia bisa bicara dengan Jaejoong, memberitahu kekasihnya itu bahwa ia berada di sisinya, selalu.

..

.

..

Dua minggu kemudian Yunho benar benar memenuji kata katanya. Cafe itu terlihat penuh pada jam makan siang melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya. Jung Yunho memiliki selera humor yang di sukai oleh semua pengunjung termasuk para gadis dan wanita sampai nenek tua bahkan kaum pria.

Pria itu berlagak tak acuh dengan sopan agar tidak menyakiti wanita maupun gadis lain yang ia katakan cantik di hadapan gadis kainnya, memuji apapun yang dapat ia puji dari para pengunjung.

Pria itu bermulut madu. Pikir Jaejoong yang mengamati Yunho dari konter dapur tidak jauh dari kasir. Senyum pria itu tidak pernah hilang sepanjang hari, baik ada dan tidaknya tamu di cafe mereka.

Yunho juga menyarankan beberapa menu tambahan serta dekorasi ruangan yang lebih hidup dengan bangku dan hiasan dinding berwarna lebih terang. Koki cafe yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong sendiri terkadang harus menyingkir saat pria itu berusaha menguasai dapur untuk mencoba menu baru yang entah pria itu dapat dari mana.

"Internet, apa kau lahir di jaman purba sampai tidak mengenal internet." ujar pria menyebalkan itu pada suatu hari.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong lupa dengan fasilitas itu semenjak ia berduka setelah kepergian Changmin.

Changmin. Ia masih merindukan kekasihnya itu, hanya saja rasanya aneh karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak terlalu memikirkan Changmin dengan kesibukan di cafe, kehadiran Yunho yang cerewet dari pagi sampai tengah malam tidur karena terlalu lelah. Bangun pagi pagi sekali untuk mulai aktifitas pagi seperti hari sebelumnya.

Yunho akan menemaninya ke pasar untuk berbelanja pada pagi buta. Pria itu akan mendebatnya jika ia membeli sesuatu yang terlalu mahal atau kurang sayuran yang terlalu cantik karena obat obatan. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum memikirkan berdebatan mereka pada suatu pagi.

"Aku di besarkan di desa, tahu lebih banyak tentang sayuran sehat dari pada kau koki baru dari kota."

Mr. Cafe kembali hidup seperti dulu. Selama berbulan bulan Jaejoong telah mengabaikan pelanggan serta kondisi cafe sejak berita meninggalnya Changmin. Aneh rasanya untuk Jaejoong karena tidak lagi memikirkan pria itu, ia merindukan Changmin tentu saja.

Ya Tuhan. Bahkan sekarang setelah kehadiran Yunho ia mulai mempercayai bahwa Changmin telah meninggal. Jung Yunho membuatnya marah, tertawa sampai semua waktu yang ia punya hanya untuk memikirkan pria itu.

Suara nampan terbanting membuat Jaejoong kembali ke masa sekarang. Kim Heechul bersandar di sisi pantri dan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik. "Kau melupakan pesanan meja no tiga."

Jaejoong mengerjap. "Maaf, aku akan membuatnya sekarang."

"Sambil melamun." Sindirnya.  
Heechul kebetulan datang berkunjung dan memabantu karena cafe dalam jam sibuk saat jam pulang mahasisa di depan sana.

"Para gadis itu menyukai Yunho." Heechul berkata.

"Bahkan pemuda yang kutu buku sekalipun menyukainya, Yunho pria yang baik." ujar Jaejoong sedikit ketus dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau beruntung memperkejakan pria itu Jae. Terlebih kau juga memiliki teman sehingga kau tidak kesepian lagi." Heechul meraih menu dan menghampiri konter saat ada pelanggan mamasuki cafe.

Yunho muncul dengan nampan kosong dan senyum lebar pria itu yang membuat Jaejoong merasa hangat. Aneh bukan? Ia juga menyukai senyuman pria itu akhir akhir ini, di banding senyuman pria itu di hari pertama mereka berjumpa.

"Kau masih di sini." Jemari telunjuk serta jempol pria itu menimbulkan suara saat Yunho menggerakkan jemarinya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Setelah merasa ia mendapat perhatian Jaejoong ia bersandar di meja tinggi konter. "Lihat, cafe ini maju pesat bukan. Semoga kau tidak memecatku setelah kau sukses."

Jaejoong tersenyum miring. "Tergantung bagaimana sebulan ini berlalu, kita memiliki kesepakatan sebulan, Yunho. Ingat!"

"Ya." Pria itu memutar bola mata jenggah. "Dan kau menyiksaku dengan tidak ada hari libur selama dua minggu bekerja. Demi Tuhan, aku manusia bukan robot, begitupun juga kau."

Tidak ada hari libur sebelumnya. Karena Jaejoong merasa ia tidak membutuhkannya.

Sepertinya Yunho mampu membaca pikiran Jaejoong sehingga Yunho berkata. "Mulai minggu depan, kita akan libur sehari seminggu sekali, dan kau butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan mata untuk membangunkan jiwamu yang tidur di dalam sana."

Doe Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Pria itu berkata seolah pria itu lebih paham dari dirinya sendiri tentang kehidupan yang Jaejoong jalani. "Aku tidak butuh liburan, aku perlu bekerja." Agar ia ia bisa melupakan waktu yang berlalu tanpa Changmin di sisinya, atau ia akan benar-benar gila.

Yunho mengabaikan Jaejoong dan tetap berkeras. "Mulai minggu depan cafe libur sehari, aku dan kau akan berlibur bersama."

"Yunho benar." Heechul kembali dengan senampan piring dan gelas kotor, menaruhnya di meja cuci piring. "Kau butuh liburan, aku rasa pantai cocok untukmu."

"Tidak." Yunho menyahut. "Pantai hanya untuk anak muda atau kekuarga yang liburan, atau orang orang yang tidak tahu tempat indah lainnya. Kita akan pergi ke namsan tower."

"Apa kau pikir kau pemuda yang akan pergi berkencan." sela Heechul.

"Namsan tower, dan titik." Berbalik ke arah Jaejoong ia berkata. "Kau akan ikut denganku, atau aku akan membungkusmu ke dalam karung dan menyeretmu untuk pergi bersamaku." Terdengar panggilan dari seorang gadis yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari sana.

"Yunho oppa."

"Ya, cantik." Dengan segera Yunho mengampiri meja gadis itu dan menanyakan apa yang mereka butuhkan seramah pelayan kerajaan.

"Pria menyebalkan." gerutu Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Senyum lebar di wajah Heechul entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong seakan di cubit. Sepupunya itu tidak biasanya begitu saja menyukai seseorang, Heechul pria pemilih yang menyebalkan.

Mendorong pesanan meja sebelumnya, ia berkata sedikit kasar. "Bawa ke meja no tiga."

Heechul hanya tertawa sebelum melesat pergi mengantar pesanan. Senyumnya tetap ada saat berjalan melewati Yunho, dengan sangat sengaja ia membenturkan tubuhnya sendiri ke punggung tegap pria itu yang seperti biasa di sambut senyum cerah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong memberenggut tidak suka di tempatnya berdiri.

"Dua duanya sama-sama menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan!  
Yunho memekik tertahan dengan mata mendelik lebar, tubuh pria itu gemetar dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia sudah menyiapkan diri selama lebih dari dua minggu jika suwaktu waktu ia akan melihatnya lagi. Namun tetap saja ia merinding ngeri melihat hantu yang dua minggu lalu menejutkan dirinya sampai pingsan.

Dengan napas tertahan ia berkata. "Pergilah. Jangan menggangguku."

Shim Changmin maju selangkah mendekati Yunho. Pagi ini Yunho berniat untuk sarapan seperti biasa di lantai dua saat melihat hantu menyebalkan itu kembali menampakkan diri. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku masih sangat muda untuk tuli." Yunho perlu duduk, atau ia akan pinsang dan jatuh dengan tidak elit ke lantai seperti dulu lagi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang masih genetar di sofa.

"Kau melihatku dengan jelas bukan? Wajah dan lainnya?" Changmin berdiri menjulang di hadapan Yunho dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Pergilah." ia memohon.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Jika aku bisa menyentuhmu aku akan melemparmu keluar dari pintu dan menguncimu di luar." Menyadari sesuatu kening Yunho menggeryit. "Tapi kau bisa kembali meski pintu di kunci, bukan?."

Changmin sengaja mendiamkan Yunho untuk waktu yang lama sampai pria itu terlihat lebih baik. Diam-diam pria itu meliriknya tapi tidak benar-benar memandangnya untuk dapat melihat detail tentang Changmin.

Keheningan terasa menyesakkan ketika hantu itu masih berdiri mengawasi Yunho. Pria itu menggeram, apa yang di inginkan hantu darinya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" akhirnya ia berani berkata. Mungkin jika ia mengusirnya dengan cara halus, hantu itu akan segera pergi.

"Karena di sinilah tempatku."

"Rumah ini?" Changmin mengangguk.

Duduk lebih tegak, Yunho akhirnya berani menatap wajah samar Changmin. Yunho tak sepenuhnya bisa melihat dengan jelas, entah mengapa saat ia mencoba menajamkan matanya pria itu tetap terlihat samar. Seakan ada cahaya kasat mata melingkupi tubuh hantu tersebut.

"Apa kau pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya." Sebelum ia memberikan rumah serta cafe kepada Jaejoong tepatnya.

Yunho mengangguk paham. "Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," Changmin menambahkan. "Aku dan Jaejoong pemilik rumah ini."

"Kau mengenal Jaejoong, di mana? Apa dia yang menyuruhmu tinggal di sini?"

"Dia tidak bisa melihatku."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"

Mengedikkan bahu, Changmin duduk di atas meja dan menatap Yunho. "Itu juga yang membuatku penasaran, tidak ada yang bisa melihatku sebelumnya, tidak satupun kecuali kau." Itu bukanlah jawaban yang bagus, karena entah mengapa Yunho merasa hantu itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Benar bukan!

"Tidak! Maaf, aku tidak membuka lowongan pemburu hantu dan sebagainya. Tolong," Menangkupkan kedua tangan ia memohon. "demi Tuhan, aku pria baik dan tidak suka mengganggu orang, jadi pergilah cari bantuan di tempat lain." Hening. Hembusan dingin membuat bulu kuduk Yunho meremang. Dan ia tahu tanpa melihat bahwa hantu itu masih ada di sana.

"Yun, kau sedang apa?" Muncul dari kamar mandi, Jaejoong masih menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang."

Yunho melirik Changmin. Pria itu sudah berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. "Kau tak melihatnya?"

Jaejoong menurunkan handuk dari kepalanya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan bayangan Changmin. Pria itu tidak mundur ataupun maju, hanya menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Sorot mata yang Yunho anggap sebagai kerinduan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang bicara sendirian." Akhirnya ia berkata.

Kening Jaejoong membentuk kerutan berlapis, Yunho melihat Changmin mengulurkan tangan dan berniat menyentuhnya. Tanpa tahu apa-apa Jaejoong mundur dan berjalan menuju kamar. "Kita akan makan di pasar, aku akan ganti pakaian." pintu tertutup di belakang Jaejoong.

Melihat dari cara pandang Changmin Yunho merasa mereka memiliki suatu hubungan. "Kau mengenalnya, bukan?"

"Ya." Changmin duduk kembali di meja dan menatap Yunho penuh harap. "Hanya kau harapanku Yunho, agar aku bisa bicara dengan Jaejoong. Beritahu padanya aku di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, kenapa kau harus berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tepat seharusnya dimana kau berada."

Tidak ada jawaban selain bahu pria itu terkulai lemas. Changmin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, ia sadar dan begitu saja berada di sini. Mendapati dirinya tak bisa menyentuh Jaejoong dan melihat peti tanpa mayatnya di kuburkan. Ia bertanya tanya, di mana mayatnya. Kenapa ia tidak ingat kejadian saat ia terluka atau paling tidak jika ia mati bagaimana dirinya saat menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu." ujarnya jujur. "Aku mendapati diriku sadar dan melihat semua orang memberikan hormat terakhir mereka kepada peti kosong. Tapi aku tahu aku belum meninggal hanya saja aku tidak tahu di mana tubuhku berada."

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian terakhir kali sebelum kau tidur atau mati dadakan?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Andai aku tahu."

Dengan tatapan ngeri Yunho melotot kepada Changmin. "Jangan katakan kau seperti pemeran utama wanita dalam drama korea 49day. Di mana wanita itu mengalami koma dengan arwah yang gentayang." ujar Yunho blak blakan. Lalu ia menelengkan kepalanya berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun yang sepertinya mencelakai orang dan terutama denganmu. Aku juga merasa kita belum pernah bertemu."

Meskipun Changmin benar-benar berniat memukul kepala Yunho karena pria itu mencoba bercanda di saat serius, ia hanya berkata. "Aku juga belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi kemungkinan nasib kita tidam seperti dalam drama 49day."

"Ya Tuhan, itu hanya film." Ujar Changmin marah. Apakah pria yang duduk di hadapanya itu tidak memiliki keseriusan sedikitpun, bercanda di saat yang tak tepat. Mulut Changmin terbuka dan sudah akan memprotes pintu kamar terbuka dan Jaejoong melangkah keluar.

"Kau belum siap?" Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho. "Kita terlambat untuk membeli seafood ke pelabuhan jika kau tidak segera ganti pakaian."

Kata kata yang di ucapkan dengan nada marah itu membuat Yunho berdiri dengan cepat. "Kau terlihat seperti cabai berjalan jika berpakaian serba merah." ujar Yunho sebelum kabur ke lantai dasar.

Genggaman kedua tangan Jaejoong mengerat di kedua sisi, kata kata itu terdengar tidak asing untuknya.

 _"Jika kau memakai baju merah dan celana merah itu Jae, aku pikir kau seperti cabai merah."_ Changmin. Ya, ia ingat Changmin pernah mengatakan itu dulu.

~TBC~

Typo bertebaran. Menerima masukan yang membangun yang masih berhubungan dengan ff kasih sudah ripiu dan vote.


End file.
